For the first time
by NeonBubbles
Summary: <html><head></head>What will happen to Lucy when Lisanna comes back? More importantly what will happen to Lucy and Natsu?... sorry bad summary... Review please!</html>
1. For the first time

Fist ever song fic…!

Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail nor the song.

SONG FIC….

For the First time by the Script

* * *

><p><strong><em>She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart<em>**

Lucy is in her bed crying silently because Lisanna was back and she was on the side lines. She didn't want the attention she got but she wanted the acknowledgement. When she entered the room all her Guild mates would say hi or give her a smile. But know not even her team mates wouldn't give a look her way.

She got farther away from them as time went on and had that argument with Natsu she still remembered that argument playing it over and over again in her head.

**flash back**

"What the hell are you doing here?" she yelled at Natsu when she saw him napping on her couch.

He just groaned and tossed ignoring her.

"Natsu! Wake up! Hey!" she yelled closer to him poking him at the same time.

He finally woke up and sat up. "ei Lucy can you stop screaming I'm sleeping here.." he said lazily. Lucy sighed and said "What do you want?" in an exasperated tone.

"oh right!" Natsu said recalling why he had come in her home "your rent for this month!" "what about it?" she asked confused.

"well lets go on a job! I already picked one out and it's exactly 70,000 jewel!" he said exited. "umm.. well Natsu…" she said contemplating on how she would say her next words as if choosing them correctly. "I already paid my rent this month and next month's too." she said quietly. Natsu looked confused and asked "How?" "well I went on a job…" Natsu felt angry and hurt but mostly hurt. Though he looked and sounded more angry than hurt

"Without me?" he yelled

"well yeah" she said in a small voice.

"I thought we were a TEAM? How could you just go on a job all by yourself? You didn't even bother asking me?" he screamed standing up.

Now Lucy was angry at him

"Well I tried!" she yelled back

"oh yeah YOU tried! You've been avoiding us since Lisanna came back" Natsu regretted those words right after he said them.

"ME I'M IGNORING YOU? Since she came back you guys don't even notice me anymore! And I tried to ask you but every time I try you guys just look the other way!"

They glared at each though they didn't even know why until Lucy broke the silence and said looking down " If that's all you wanted to say then you can go now" her tone was calm and kind but Natsu still slamed the door when he got out and left Lucy alone crying.

**end of flash back**

Lucy just sighed and tried to get a good sleep tonight.

**_While i'm drinking jack all alone in my local bar__  
><em>_And we don't know how we got into this mad situation__  
><em>_Only doing things out of frustration__  
><em>_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_**

Natsu was drinking by the bar with Happy who was eating a fish. He missed Lucy but didn't have time to think about her because he was always with Lisanna. They were officially a couple now and she made him happy but sometimes he thinks that Lisanna is just a distraction. A distraction so that he wouldn't think of Lucy. But in times like these. When Lisanna was away on a job or with Mirajane going shopping or something all the suppressed feelings he had for Lucy would just come back in an instant and keep him down there until Lisanna came and distracted him again. People just thought it was adorable that Natsu was visibly upset when Lisanna was away and be happy again when she comes back. But for Natsu it wasn't so fun. He looked around the guild and saw Lucy talking to Levy laughing. She noticed that Natsu was looking at her and she smiled at him and then went back to her conversation with Levy. He just looked down and went back to his drink. After months it still been like this neither of them even talked to one another. Maybe just a "Hi" or "hello" but never really talked. Just mindless chit chat that never gone anywhere. Even when he tried apologizing of talking to her it would just end up into them bickering about non sense.

_**She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time**_

Natsu heard from Levy that Lucy was in trouble and needed someone to help her. But he was busy because he and Lisanna got into a fight because of her. He wanted to he really did but it seems that he couldn't find the time.

**_And we don't know how we got into this mess it's a gods test__  
><em>_Someone help us cause we're doing our best__  
><em>_Trying to make it work but man these times are hard_**

Lucy was in trouble because her Father was in trouble and asked her to take help him. In the letter he said sorry and said he understands if she doesn't come. Before she wouldn't come because her father had been cruel to her with a heart of stone that was as cold as ice. But now it feels like her father was the only family she has now. She was alone and she needed help. She didn't know how she got into this mess but she is doing her best to straighten it out. She asked Levy but she was busy she asked everyone but no one paid attention. She was left alone with a big decision to make. Leave her second family who is now estrange to her to go help her father who claimed has changed but was cold and cruel to her. Yet he was her _only _real family left.

**_But we're gonna start by drinking old cheap bottles of wine__  
><em>_Sit talking up all night__  
><em>_Saying things we haven't for a while, a while yeah_**

Lucy decided to go help her father. She packed her bags and she couldn't decide if she should just disappear and not say good bye or show up and tell them she'll leave.

She decided to say good bye. Even though they didn't pay as much as attention to her maybe some might want to see her before she would go. She dropped by the guild all of them looked at her with suitcases by her side and they all knew she was going. Everyone drank a few glasses of wine and said things she hasn't heard them say. As Lucy was about to go Mirajane asked "Lucy? Don't you  
>wanna say good bye to Natsu and Happy? They'll be here in a couple of minutes?". "I want to but I have to catch my train. Tell them I said Bye 'kay?" she said to the white haired mage. She nodded as a reply. "Good Bye Lu-chan!" she heard Levy cry and she waved and smiled at her. Before she officially left.<p>

**_She's in line at the door with her head held high_**

Natsu was back from his mission with Happy and Lisanna. He entered the guild with a confused face. He saw everyone looked sad like someone died. He went to bar and asked Mirajane what happened. She gave him a sad smile and said "Lucy left." With those two words Natsu felt a lump in his throat and his eyes began to sting. "You're kidding right?" he asked with disbelief. She shook her head and just said "She said to tell you Good Bye." She offered him a smile. There was a million things running through his mind but he knew he had one thing to do. He had to stop her. He was about to run until he felt a soft hand on his arm he looked to see who it was and he saw Lisanna. "Please" she said with sad eyes "please don't go after her… please" she said begging to him. But he couldn't do that he just couldn't. He didn't know why or just wouldn't admit it but he can't let her just leave. He looked at the girl with sadder eyes and she let him leave and go to her.

He ran. He ran faster than he ever did. Until he saw her in the train station in line to leave Magnolia with her head held high. He screamed her name and she looked surprised to see him there. He panted and said " please… don't…. leave… please…" "But I have to" she said .

She smiled at him but he knows she was about to cry.

**_Even after all these years__  
><em>_We just now got the feeling that we're meeting__  
><em>_For the first time_**

'I've known her for a very long time and I've seen her face a million times but this was different I felt like it was the first time I've seen her. It felt like we were meeting _For the first time…'_

* * *

><p>:D I don't know if I'll put another chapter to this but The Script is Just amazing!<p>

So stay tuned ^^ ( oh! and P.S. I'm not very good at argument scenes so I understand if that part kind of... well you know)

**free virtual hugs**


	2. Talk you down

Disclaimer: don't own anything the anime/manga or the songs or lyrics I use! Got it! Good!

Song fic..

( for those who are wondering if I reposted that last chapter yes yes I did but it was because I didn't proof read it before posting… So I just checked it and improved some of it so there you go! ^^)

Talk you down by the Script

* * *

><p><em><strong>I can feel the colour running<strong>__**  
><strong>__**As it's fading from my face**__**  
><strong>_

__Lucy looked at him she wanted to say something to him. Something that will explain everything. But all she could say to him right now without breaking down was " I have to" he looked at her she smiled but she was about to cry and she hoped he didn't notice. She felt the color on her face go pale when she heard the announcer saying it was time to leave.

"That's me…" she looked down and said with a smile. "Well take care Natsu" then she grabbed her suitcase and ran to catch her train leaving Natsu standing there looking at her as she walked away.

_**Try to speak but nothings coming**__**  
><strong>__**Nothing I could say that'll make you stay**__**  
><strong>__**Grabbed your suitcase called a taxi**__**  
><strong>__**It's 3am now where you gonna go?**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna stay with friends in London**__**  
><strong>__**And that's all I get to know**_

Natsu tried to stop her. He tried to tell her to stay with him. Not to stay with the Guild not for the team but for _him_. Just him not anyone else. He wanted to say that but nothing came out. He heard the announcer say something and then she said bye and ran. She was running for the train but he felt as if she was walking away out from his life. He didn't know where exactly she was going all he knew was she going to stay with her father. And that was all he knew. ..

_**Just a cigarette gone**__**  
><strong>__**No you couldn't' be that far**__**  
><strong>__**So I'm driving in my car where I hope you are**__**  
><strong>__**Maybe I can talk you down**_

Natsu felt something in his gut and then before he knew it he was running. He was running after her. She was on the train and the train was already moving but it didn't stop him. He just ran after her. _'Maybe maybe' he thought. 'Maybe if I can talk her down maybe she wouldn't maybe she_ wouldn't _go.'_ He ran faster and faster screaming her name.

_**Taking shortcuts through the alleys**__**  
><strong>__**While your racing through my mind**__**  
><strong>__**Cops can chase but they wont catch me**__**  
><strong>__**Not before I get to speak my mind**__**  
><strong>__**If there's still time**_

Lucy was wide eyes when she saw Natsu by her window. He was running after her. She felt a tear fall from her eye. She opened her window and said " Natsu! What are you doing?" she looked at him with an expression of disbelief. Why would he do this? Why would he do this for _me?_ Is this really happening? All those questions running through her head. This didn't make sense to her. She thought that he didn't care anymore. She thought he didn't love her anymore.  
>'<em>Why is he doing this?'<em>

_**We're standing on a tiny ledge**__**  
><strong>__**Before this goes over the edge**__**  
><strong>__**Gonna use my heart and not my head**__**  
><strong>__**and try to open up your eyes**__**  
><strong>__**This is relationship suicide**__**  
><strong>__**Cos if you go, I go...**_

He ran faster side by side with the train right at her window. He was gonna say what his heart wanted to. Hoping that if he pour his heart to her maybe she would open her eyes and see that everything she needed was right here with him. Because everything he wanted was her. She saw him and opened her window she looked shocked and asked him what he was doing.

"I'm trying to stop you!" he said. He looked at her and she looked so shocked she didn't know what to say to him.

"don't go! Because because" he felt like his voice almost give out.

"If you leave your not just leaving me! You're taking my heart with you!" with one last huff of breath he yelled to her with all his heart "Because if you go I go…" then he tried something ridiculous and was certain he will but had to try anyway.

He tried to hold on to the train. He grabbed the edge of the window and looked Lucy in the eye but when he held on to the train his extreme motion sickness kicked in and he was too weak to hold on. He felt his grip loosen and then he let go.

Lucy was still shocked when he said that last word. She couldn't believe it. She felt the world stop. She saw him grab on to the train and looked her into the eye and then she saw his motion sickness overpower him when he was too weak to hold on he let go but then Lucy grabbed is hand before he could stumble to the ground. She held his hand but she wasn't strong enough to pull him in and he wasn't strong enough to hold on to her. She felt him slipping from her grasp and finally fall to the ground she screamed his name and watched him rolling back and her speeding away.

As she saw him go farther and farther away from her view his last words just rang in her head over and over again as they where embedded in her brain. Like a broken record they played over and over again.

"_Because you go I go…"_

* * *

><p>Sad ending? NO! D': even I'm sad! ):<p>

But wait! Its still not finished! So… umm stay tuned I guess? Yeah… umm…

**free virtual TACOS!** ^^


	3. If you ever come back

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own anything...

* * *

><p><strong>If you're standing with your suitcase<strong>**  
><strong>**But you can't step on the train****  
><strong>**Everything's the way that you left it I still haven't slept yet**

Natsu remembered that day on the train station when Lucy was holding her suitcase and the look on her face like she can't decide if she was to go or to stay. As he looked at the doors of the guild he had a small hope that every time they open she would come out. He laughed silently to himself everything was still the same yet different without her here. The guild was still loud and rambunctious. He wished she was here just like everyone else who miss her. It's different without her. There was no one to punish him when he broke into her apartment, no one to tease, and no one to protect. He didn't want to admit it but he liked always saving her it sort of gave him purpose. Hey hadn't had decent sleep since she left because even dreams turn into nightmares when you wake up in reality.

**And if you're covering your face now  
>But you just can't hide the pain<strong>**  
><strong>**Still setting two plates on the counter but eating without ya'**

Lucy was back in Hosenka town with her father who is now back to full health and has a pretty successful business her she thinks about him. She hides her face even though no one can see her inside her room. She tries to hide the pain. But she can't she didn't cry now because she is over it. She is over him. That is what she tells herself.

Back at Fairy Tail a certain fire mage was thinking still of the blonde who took his heart and has still not come back. He sometimes thought of himself as pathetic because as weird or sad as it might sound he still goes to her apartment everyday and wait for her to come home to her apartment, come home to him.

**If the truth is you're a liar****  
><strong>**When you say that you're okay**

Lucy was contemplating on going back to Magnolia. She wanted to go back home. But she didn't regret leaving no, if she hadn't left she would be a corpse pale thin and ruined or maybe a 200 pound mage eating her feelings away. She and her father were on good terms now and she even helped re build his business. She was over him now. Or as over someone you have fallen for. Maybe not over it but she could stand to see them together being a couple and not start sobbing. She missed her friends more than anything else and she hopes that they miss her too.

**I'm sleeping on your side of the bed going out of my head now****  
><strong>**And if you're out there trying to move on****  
><strong>**But something pulls you back again****  
><strong>**I'm sitting here trying to persuade you like you're in the same room**

'_Hey Luce, If you can hear me please come back I miss you.' _Natsu said by the lake where He, Happy and Lucy used to fish together. He chuckled to himself. Who was he talking to? Who was he trying to persuade? He knows she's out there somewhere. He knows that she misses him too. But what he doesn't know is if she was ever coming back.

**And I wish you could give me the cold shoulder****  
><strong>**And I wish you could still give me a hard time****  
><strong>**And I wish I could still wish it was over****  
><strong>**But even if wishing is a waste of time****  
><strong>**Even if I never cross your mind**

Natsu wished she was still here. He wished she could just give him the cold shoulder. He missed the times she used to beat him up or give him a hard time but now all of that was over and wishing was just a waste of his time. But he hoped that sometimes he crossed her mind.

**If you ever come back****  
><strong>**There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on****  
><strong>**And it will be just like you were never gone****  
><strong>**There'll be a light in the hall and a key under the mat****  
><strong>**If you ever come back, if you ever come back now****  
><strong>**If it's the fighting you remember or the little things you miss****  
><strong>**I know you're out there somewhere, so just remember this**

Natsu wished she was still here with him. And He knew she was gonna come back he knew it. He just didn't know when. But she will and when she does he'll be right there with a smile on his face and his arms open when he see here he'll hug her until she can't breathe he'll never let go of her again. If she ever comes back.  
>He couldn't take it anymore he missed her too much so he goes back to the guild to find Levy and beg her give him Lucy's address. When Levy finally gave up she gave Natsu Lucy's address and Natsu wrote Lucy a letter of everything that he missed about her everything he felt and everything that happened.<p>

**And it will be just like you were never gone****  
><strong>**If you ever come back, if you ever come back now**

Lucy woke up one morning and saw a letter from Natsu. She opened it reluctantly while wondering how he got her address. She opened it and read what inside.

_Dear Luce,_

_If I said I was sorry will come back? We really miss you Luce! You'll never believe what you missed!_

_Can you come and visit sometime? Even just for a visit please?_

_If you ever come back I promise I'll use the door. There'll be a smile on my face and the kettle on and it'll be just like you never gone. If you ever come back… It'll be just like you never gone._

_-Natsu_

She folded the letter and put it back on the envelope and she knew what she was going to do next.  
>She said her good byes to her father and she left. She's going on the first train back home.<p>

* * *

><p>Stupid I know but thats all I can come up with... I'm so hopeless... If you don't agree with me review... But seriously I know this is not one of my best works...<p>

Thanks for the Lovely reviews! ^^ you guys are fun! :D...


	4. Bruised and Scarred

Sorry it was so very late…

So very very very late…  
>Sorry if it didn't go up to par with what have expected….<p>

Sorry!

Disclaimer: don't own the song or characters 

Bruised and Scared by Mayday Parade

It all goes back to the first kiss

It was the one I thought I'd never miss

She came back and everything went exactly as it should have. Every hardship and pain that each caused the other suddenly vanished when they first kissed. It was magical for both of them. She felt warm, secure and that it was meant to be. And he felt that the whole world has been lifted off his shoulders and has been replaced with pure bliss. It stayed that way too. It stayed that way for a couple of years. 

Maybe we were one of the lucky ones  
>Maybe I'm just not quite strong enough<p>

Years of bliss. That's was it was. And Natsu can't emphasize that it _was _bliss, it _was _the happiest he's been and that _was _all he ever wanted. He thought he was so lucky having the girl of his dreams come back to him. But right now he thinks that maybe it wasn't the right decision after all. He thinks that maybe a life together with her wasn't what he really wanted. Or that maybe he's just not strong enough to stay with her. Maybe he isn't strong enough to love her. Maybe…

This was supposed to be the easy part  
>But breaking down is what I found hard<br>Now I'm wearing this smile that I don't believe in  
>Inside I feel like screaming<p>

She thought happily ever after would come afterwards and it did for a little while. It did. But somehow somewhere between the lines it all started to fall apart. It didn't happen in an instant. It happened so very slowly that they barely noticed it was breaking, crumbling to pieces, falling apart. Now she walks in with him hand in hand pretending that they were still as in love. They were pretending that every smile and every kiss and every touch still held the same love as they did before. Inside she felt like she was going to lose it. She felt like she couldn't take one more day of this ruse and yet she still doesn't want it to end. 

She gave me every reason to believe I'd found the one  
>But my doubts somehow they sold me out<p>

Natsu looks over to his side and sees a sleeping celestial mage. She gave him every reason to believe that she was the one for him. She was perfect. She's smart, beautiful and she understands him. Every crazy antic he's ever done, every stupid mission he's ever gone to was with her and she never left his side after she came back but why didn't it feel right? Before he looked at her and he was sure she was the one. He was sure that she was the only one for him. He _was _so sure. He didn't feel the same anymore. The spark was gone and he was waiting for it to come back. They both were.

I'm bruised and scarred  
>Save me from this broken heart<p>

No one could ever say Natsu and Lucy never fought for their love. No one could ever say that their love was easy. They were both hurt and bruised and scarred by each other or other people who tried to get in the way of their love. But now Lucy felt like she needed saving again but this time her prince can't save her. Her prince became the dragon that protected her and at the same time held her inside the castle.

All my love will slowly fade and fall apart  
>Someone please sing this lovesick melody<p>

They both knew it wasn't working. They both needed saving but this time they can't save each other. Natsu was just beginning to realize that he cannot save his princess this time. He cannot save her from whatever this was. It was like singing a duet but both ran out of notes. And both are struggling. Struggling so hard to keep the song alive, to keep the melody going because that's all they knew, that's all they had and he thought that's all he wanted.

I'm finding out in the hardest way  
>The consequence of every mistake I've ever made<br>Baby what's it like to be alone?

I don't want to know, I don't want to know 

Uncertainty fell over the celestial mage as she looked over to him fighting with Gray in the guild. Maybe she was the reason why everything was falling apart. Maybe she was the one who fight hard enough to keep it their love alive. Or maybe she doesn't want to be alone again, maybe she just doesn't want to remember was it was like to be alone.

So baby be honest  
>Is this what you wanted?<br>We lost what we started  
>And found out much more than we want to know<br>(More than we want to know)  
>About how we're letting go<br>(About how we're letting go)

They were wasting their time. Neither of them wanted this. They lost what they had in the first place. But in the end both found out more about letting of each other than holding each other together. 'Sometimes you know when something isn't working and no matter how hard you try to fix it, it just won't work' Lucy thought but she'd be damned if anyone said that she didn't try to hold it together. They both held it together for so long. But it was time to let go.

Call my name if you're afraid  
>I'm just a kiss away<p>

"Natsu" Lucy calls to him "We need to talk".  
>"About what?" The pink haired mage asks even though he knows.<br>"Us." The blonde stated simply  
>"Oh." He said.<br>"This… us… it doesn't feel right any more…. Do you know what I mean?" she asks teary eyed  
>"Yes." He said not having the guts to look her in the eye. He breathed in and said "I know."<br>"How did we end up like this?" she asks wishing that he had an answer so that maybe they could still fix this.  
>"I've been trying to figure that out for so long…" he answered <p>

Silence came next and no one dared to look at each other fearing that they would lose it. 

"Luce" he called her attention breaking the silence.  
>"Yes" she looked up at him<br>"I still love you, you know" he said taking her hands in his.  
>"I do. And I still love you too" she said smiling at him.<br>"I'm just not _in_ love you with anymore" she continued.  
>"Me too." he said to her.<p>

Lucy didn't know why but finally hearing those words out in the air broke her heart even more. Knowing clearly now that the man she thought she would spend the rest of her life with wasn't in love with her anymore hurt like hell, but maybe she thought it would've hurt more if she was still in love with him.  
>Natsu wasn't a smart man everyone knew that but everyone knows that he is a passionate man. He loved her and he still loves her but in a completely different way. When he was in love with her he felt like she was his whole world, like she was the heat coming through his fire, that she was the moon in his ever dark sky but now she wasn't. Now she wasn't. <p>

"I'll always be here for you Luce." He told her with sincerest eyes.  
>"Thank you" she said hugging him "And I will always be here for you too" she said against his chest.<br>She cried in his chest and he comforted her. They were breaking up and she knew this was a long time coming but still… it hurt…  
>"If you're afraid… I'm always just a kiss away…" he told her while hugging her tighter as she began to cry.<p>

It was over. They fell in love and now they just fell out of it.

And now that you have finished reading neonbubbles will now hide under a rock until your anger fades away…. Please take all these free virtual stuff… Don't hurt me! 


End file.
